


The Safe House

by Thighz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Vacations, cabin in the woods, side genyatta, sorting through emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: Ana always told McCree that he was a sappy romantic. Despite all the tough-talking and the ‘killing in cold blood’ type of shit he’s surrounded with, she would still pat him on the arm and harp about his soft heart.Jesse has mixed feelings aboutonlyhaving sex with Hanzo. He's hoping a little vacation from the Watchpoint and some conversation will fix the kink in their hose.





	The Safe House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



> A wintry commission for the amazing Muja! I really love stretching my mchanzo boundaries and they're always so much fun to write.
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ana always told McCree that he was a sappy romantic. Despite all the tough-talking and the ‘killing in cold blood’ type of shit he’s surrounded with, she would still pat him on the arm and harp about his soft heart.

Not that he’ll complain about a compliment like that. It’s just that he’s never had the opportunity to show anyone. There hadn’t been many who wanted anything to do with the Blackwatch operatives outside of a friendly chat in the hall. And he definitely never had time to just go out to a bar and pick anyone up.

So his soft, squishy heart stayed right where it was.

Until Genji strolled in through the mess hall doors one bright spring afternoon. 

He looked normal as far Jesse was concerned, but there was a hitch in his step that belied either happiness or warriness. Hard to tell with the faceplate down.

Then a slightly shorter man stepped out from behind him and Jesse didn’t need an introduction to know who  _ that _ was.

Genji saved Jesse for last. Probably because he could see the warring emotions that Jesse wore out on his sleeves. Emotions that ranged from ‘ _ That’s the bastard that almost killed him _ ’ and ‘ _ he’s prettier than I expected _ ’. 

Well, maybe not  _ pretty _ . There wasn’t a delicate thing about that sharp jawline and piercing gaze.

By the time Genji got around to him, Jesse had all his ducks in a row. He bowed when Hanzo did, was mildly surprised when Hanzo extended a hand in the american version of a hello. He had a strong grip and calloused fingers. No doubt from extensive use of the bow hanging across his chest.

Course, they skirted around each other for a few weeks. Hanzo kept mostly to himself and was normally only seen mediating with Genji or tracing the watchpoint map in the main meeting room. (Something McCree later learned was him scouting for the highest points in case of enemy invasions. ‘ _ I am better utilized from a distance’ _ ) 

It’s been nine months since that tense meeting in the mess hall.

Nine, slow, glorious months of Jesse fucking Hanzo into any and all available surfaces in the watchpoint.

The first time Jesse asked him out for drinks, they didn’t even get past the second hallway checkpoint before Hanzo shoved him into a corner and devoured him right there.

Jesse left that encounter with a wide, dopey grin and a slight wobble to his step. Totally worth it though.

From that moment on, Jesse found himself being dragged into alcoves and flirted with across tables during meetings. Hanzo may not look like he wants anything to do with the people around him, but hell the man is brave. He’s cocky and smart and Jesse is just a little bit in love with him.

Which is why he puts a firm halt to that line of thinking the first time it pops up.

Hanzo’s still working through shit with his brother. A little hanky panky between friends is one thing, but askin’ a man who's still emotionally angered by his past to commit to a relationship is another.

“Soft hearted fool.” Genji frowns at him, mug of steaming coca between his metal palms and faceplate seated on the kitchen counter.

Jesse glances up from where he’s arranging his marshmallows into a snowman, “Beg yer pardon?”

“If you sigh in Hanzo’s direction one more time I’m going to throw up on you.” Genji states matter of factly, then takes a slow sip from his mug.

“I ain’t doin’ nothin’ of the sort.” Jesse grumbles, pushing the last marshmallow into place.

“Riiight.” Genji’s fingers tap against the ceramic.

Jesse waits a few beats and stares down at his masterpiece of hot chocolate. He can feel Genji’s eyes on him.

It takes him three minutes to break.

“Here’s the thing.” Jesse slumps over his mug, “We don’t ever get a break here. I want to take him somewhere nice for a few days, but I’m not sure how to ask him.”

Genji’s brow furrows, “You’ve been dating forever. Just  _ ask _ him.”

Jesse blinks, “We-we aren’t dating?”

Genji lowers his mug, “Is that a question? Are you seriously asking me if you’re dating the man you’ve been sleeping with, not so covertly as you two may think, for the last eight months?”

“It’s just sex.” Jesse frowns, “All we do is have sex. Dating entails cuddling afterwards and walks on the beach.”

“Hanzo hates beaches.” Genji waves a hand.

“That ain’t the point.” Jesse hisses, “Point is, I want to take him somewhere for just-.”

Genji scoffs, “Sex.”

“Exactly.” Jesse points at him, “See? How do you ask someone to join you on a sex trip?”

“You don’t.” Genji deadpans.

Jesse frowns, “Then how-?”

“You two really need to work on your communication skills.” Genji sets his mug in the sink and walks right out of the kitchen.

Jesse sets his chin in his hand and watches the marshmallows dissolve into the steaming chocolatey goodness. 

Maybe Genji was right.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“So I got us a cabin in the woods.” The keys between Jesse’s fingers jingle as he shakes them at Hanzo.

Hanzo is untying his hair for the evening, hands paused halfway to the task. A dark eyebrow quirks up and his eyes zero in on them. Nerves dance in Jesse’s belly as he waits for a reply.

It had taken in two solid hours of pestering Jack to get the keys to the safe house. Two hours of begging and pleading and following Jack around the entire watchpoint before the old soldier threw them in his face. It was the most effective way he’s ever gotten Jack to do something and he files the strategy away for later.

“What is the point of the cabin?” Hanzo inquires, pulling the string of his ponytail free.

Jesse’s insides sigh as all that dark hair falls around his face. It softens Hanzo’s features in a way that is so goddamn beautiful Jesse can hardly stand it.

“It’s a vacation.” Jesse hedges, “For the two of us.”

Hanzo looks thoughtful for a moment, “Can we afford to take time off?”

That’s not a no.

Jesse grins, “I pestered Morrison into submission.”

Both of Hanzo’s eyebrows shoot up, “No easy task.”

“It’s taken me a long time to perfect it.” Jesse says proudly.

Hanzo steps into his space, running a sure palm over Jesse’s chest and up to curl around the back of his neck. His hand is warm and his thumb digs into Jesse’s flesh in a light massage that has him howling on the inside.

A smile tugs at the corner of Hanzo’s lips, “An entire weekend undisturbed?” 

“Just us, doll.” Jesse nods enthusiastically.

“How could I refuse?” Hanzo guides him down into a kiss. It’s slow, sweet and tastes of the sake Hanzo must have sipped at from his usual evening perch.

Jesse murmurs into it, pressing flush to Hanzo’s front and sinking as deep into the kiss as he can manage. Hanzo’s fingers card through his hair and nails skitter down the top of his spine. His own hands find purchase on Hanzo’s hips, thumbs pushing up the edges of the dark cotton shirt he’s wearing to feel the warm skin there.

Hanzo tugs him backwards towards the bed and Jesse follows easy as anything. He toes off his boots as Hanzo lays out under him, mouths barely parting and hands still clutching tight.

The oldest Shimada is a dream against Jesse’s sheets. His smile is wicked and taunting as Jesse pulls his own shirt over his head. Jesse glides his hands under Hanzo’s shirt, exposing that gorgeous tattoo and those lovely pecs for his viewing pleasure.

Jesse shoulda been tired of this months ago.

He shoulda gotten a few good rounds of athletic sex in and they could have parted ways and never looked back.

But no. He had to go and beg for more.

He let Hanzo in everytime. He was  _ starving _ for him damn near every hour of every day.

Jesse sucks a bruise into a sharp hipbone, listening to Hanzo’s throaty sighs from above. It’s a symphony he could spend the rest of his life listening to if only Hanzo would let him through that last door.

He should have gotten out while he still could.

_ Too late now, _ his mind supplies.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Hanzo packs heavy. Genji helps, as he lived in the mountains at one point during his tutelage under Zenyatta. He is unsure as to what activities will be taking place, Jesse has given him nothing but a smile and the promise of a vacation. 

He is -  _ excited _ . It has been a long time since he felt elation at the prospect of a trip. Not since he and Genji were still children and their father took them north to Hokkaido for the winter months.

At his age, he is content to be where he needs to be and vacations always seemed trivial, needless.

Except Jesse has a way of pulling him out of his comfort zones. It is part of the reason why he is so attracted to the cowboy. Hanzo has bedded plenty of people in his lifetime, but none so reverent and attentive as Jesse McCree.

“Ready to go, darlin’?” Jesse calls from where he is loading the last of their bags into Mei’s jeep.

Mei herself is putting the finishing touches under the hood, checking the tires, and making sure they’re ready to drive over snowy roads and icy bridges. 

“I am ready.” Hanzo replies.

Mei gives them a jolly wave as Hanzo settles into the passenger seat and Jesse starts up the engine.

He is not positive as to the real reason behind the vacation. Genji avoided the questions Hanzo asked him, as he and Jesse are good friends and he hoped perhaps Genji could shed some light on the sudden decision. 

Of course, Jesse has always been full of rash decisions and spur of the moment choices.

He tries to ignore his treacherous heart telling him this a  _ romantic _ getaway. It does not listen. He has been halfway to in love with this man for months and it will not go away anytime soon. He’s pretty sure it’s too late to even turn back and hope they can part ways on good terms.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jesse turns the radio down a bit and glances over at Hanzo from the corner of his eye.

Hanzo hums, fiddles with the fabric of his jeans, “You have not told me the purpose of this journey.”

“Journey?” Jesse laughs, “It’s a  _ vacation _ , Han. Just a little sexy escape. Sex at the watchpoint is fun and all, but there’s so many  _ people _ there.”

Hanzo shoots him a fond look, “There are only a dozen or so of us.”

“Semantics.” Jesse shrugs a shoulder, “Still. Now we can be as loud as we want.” The wink he sends Hanzo’s way heats his face up and he huffs, glancing out the window.

He cannot deny the truth. The watchpoint is an old, weathered building now. The walls are thin and Hanzo is….loud and Jesse can not stop  _ talking. _

So many times he’s had to cover his mouth or muffle it against any part of Jesse he can reach, simply because the pleasure is too much. Jesse makes him feel in ways he never imagined and that comes at a price.

He settles into the seat, ready to enjoy the silence of an eight hour drive.

Jesse hums to the music and it lulls Hanzo in and out of sleep. The further they drive, the whiter it gets. Snow flurries fly past the windows and the ground is stacked with white ice. He has not seen snow in years.

The trees grow heavy with the weight on its branches, but they are beautiful and still.

Hanzo smiles as the drive continues, the warmth of his breath fogging up the cool glass of the window.

“Only a few hours in and you’re already lookin’ real relaxed.” Jesse chuckles as he turns onto a freshly plowed roadway.

Hanzo turns his head to face Jesse, “I have not seen snow in a long time, it is lovey.” 

“That it is.” Jesse agrees, “Watchpoint is too close to the ocean. Damn wind keeps any snow from sticking.”

“A shame.” Hanzo mutters.

Jesse pulls up to a lone cabin at the end of the drive. It isn’t big, just a simple thing with frosted windows and a roof heavy with a layer of snow. There’s a light flickering inside and Hanzo wonders if someone scouted ahead to get the place ready for visitors.

“I thought this was a safehouse.”

Jesse nods, “It is.” He turns the engine off, “Had a few friends of Mei’s come up here and get her warmed up and stocked for us.”

“I had wondered why we didn’t pack any food.” Hanzo lifts an eyebrow.

“Way ahead of you.” Jesse grins. The excitement is contagious, although Hanzo will not show it outwardly. His insides twist with it as he assists Jesse in unloading their bags.

The snow is deep enough to encase the lower part of his boots as they make their way to the front steps. Jesse digs the keys out of his coat pocket, juggling a few bags over his shoulder as he slips it into the lock.

Warmth greets them as they step inside. The fireplace is low, but a fresh stack of dry wood is set in place to its right. Wood floors covered in lush rugs promise that his bare feet will not chill when he walks.

The kitchen is to the left, a small doorway leads to it and Hanzo can make out a simple sink, fridge, and table. There are grocery bags lining the counters and a note is taped to the front of the refrigerator.

Jesse leads them through a hallway, past a modest bathroom and into a large bedroom.

The bed is nothing special, king sized and covered in a brown comforter.

It is indeed a simple safe house, but it is theirs for the weekend and Hanzo is ready to relax for the first time in so many years.

He sighs happily they drop their bags on the bed. Jesse shows him the dressers, offers to put a pot of coffee on.

“Or tea, for you.” Jesse adds.

“I will join you.” Hanzo insists, “Make your coffee and I will steep my tea.”

Jesse smiles and they leave the bedroom together.

He watches as Jesse digs through the bags on the counter. Coffee bags and boxes of tea, bags of rice, cans of beans and veggies.

Jesse hands Hanzo the tea and he digs around for the coffee pot.

“Have you been here before?” Hanzo asks, setting a kettle of water on the stovetop.

“Once or twice.” Jesse mumbles, plugging the pot in, “Back when I was still in Blackwatch. Genji and I ended up here when a job went bad.” He pours the grounds and water in, presses the button once the top is down, “Spent damn near a week here while Morrison and Reyes cleaned up the mess.”

Hanzo’s throat tightens at the idea of Genji and McCree up here. Alone. For weeks.

“Genji must have been stir crazy.” Hanzo scoffs.

“Not at all.” Jesse smiles, “He had met Zenyatta by that point. Was trying meditation and everything. Spent half the time talkin’ to myself.”

Hanzo chuckles, leaning against the counter, “It is strange to see him now. Genji was...different when we were younger.”

“So he’s said.” Jesse sets about putting groceries in appropriate places, “Ya’ll are both very different people now.”

“Indeed.” Hanzo murmurs, turning his gaze to the puffing of steam from his kettle.

There’s a silence between them while the coffee drips and the kettle shrieks.

It isn’t until Hanzo begins steeping his tea that Jesse clears his throat and brings his head around.

“So. I know you’ve asked a few times why we’re up here.”

Hanzo frowns, “A vacation, you said. A ‘sexy escape’.”

Jesse grins sheepishly, “A sexy escape is a beach somewhere.”

“I do not like beaches.” Hanzo says.

“That’s not the point.” Jesse takes off his hat and shoves a hand through his hair, “I just -.” He seems to be struggling for the words, “We’ve been navigating some dangerous territory, you and I.”

Hanzo strokes the arm of his mug, “That we have.”

“Sometimes I can’t tell if this is just sex or if you want to actually-.” Jesse huffs in irritation, “I thought maybe some time away from rules and yer brother and  _ Morrison _ could give us some fresh perspective.”

Hanzo hums, “You mean to see if we can navigate our relationship as a couple.”

“Genji already thinks we are one.” Jesse cross his arms over his chest, “Hell if I could see it. Was so busy getting into your pants.”

“I am not one for long term partnerships.” Hanzo admits quietly, pulling the bag out of his tea and tossing it in the trash.

“I ain’t ever been in one.” Jesse says, “So we can admit this is new territory for the both of us?”

“Yes.” Hanzo agrees, “But is it really something we should pursue?”

Jesse’s eyebrows lower, “I don’t want to stop this, Hanzo.” He steps into Hanzo’s space and he is so  _ warm _ and he smells like ice and spicy cologne. Hanzo’s stomach twists and growls with a hunger that has not been sated in  _ days _ .

“I do not mean the sex.” Hanzo puts a hand between them, trying to clear his head of Jesse’s scent and the deep drawl of his voice, “Emotional commitments are dangerous in our line of work.”

“Can’t deny that.” Jesse’s chest is solid under Hanzo’s palm and his heart beat is steady, familiar.

Hanzo is afraid to look into his eyes. Afraid to glance up and see the desire he  _ knows _ will be there because Jesse always looks at him like that.

Those sharp, sexy looks were what drew Hanzo out of his shell in the first place. The flirting, the darlin’ and sugar and doll. The way Jesse blankets people in his personality and drags them under the surf, happy to die as long as he  _ keeps talking. _

“I think we should-.” Hanzo swallows, “Try.”

“A trial run?” Jesse asks, “Three days isn’t much time.”

“No, but it is enough time to discuss the pros and cons of an arrangement.” Hanzo says.

Jesse sighs, exasperated, “We ain't’ signing a contract, Hanzo.”

Hanzo gives him a scolding look, “If you wish to be with me outside of just sex, then those are my terms.”

“Terms.” Jesse intones, “Fine. I got some of my own.” He pushes into Hanzo’s hand and the sheer size of him is overwhelming, and Hanzo is no small man himself, “I want you to sleep in that bed with me. No sneakin’ off in the early hours. I want to bathe with you and cook a meal with you and sit on that sofa and do nothin’ with you.”

“Will you meditate with me?” Hanzo asks softly.

“Darlin’, I’d clear the entire forest of snow if you asked me too.” Jesse whispers, “Just do this with me. Just for the weekend. I’m a starving man and sex is fun and all, but I need more.”

_ As do I _ , Hanzo thinks to himself, chest full of desperation and longing.

He has wanted nothing more than to stay with Jesse until the early morning.

But waking in those arms after several orgasms makes a man flee. It makes him question everything about himself.

It is the fast track to falling in love, so Hanzo has skirted the edge until now. Now he can not escape Jesse’s too brown gaze and the scent of the oil Lena buys for his beard.

“I agree to your terms.” Hanzo breathes. He curls his fingers into the front of Jesse’s shirt and opens his mouth for a kiss.

Jesse receives him eagerly, their beards scraping together and Jesse’s wide palms setting against his lower back.

Hanzo parts from him after a long while, heart fluttering like mad and cock throbbing in his pants. Jesse just smiles at him, mouth red and puffy from the kisses and looking happier than Hanzo has seen him since they met.

“I was thinking my momma’s famous chili for dinner.” Jesse offers in the space between them, “Get yourself a book and settle in on the couch while I cook?”

Hanzo’s first instinct is to inform Jesse they do not have time to just sit and read and-

Except they do. He has all the time and quiet in the world to sit down and just be.

Jesse’s eyes squint into a smile, “There ya go.” He snags another kiss and spins Hanzo around with his shoulders, “Now git.”

“Pushy.” Hanzo huffs, strolling out of the kitchen and into the living area.

He grabs a book from his bag in the bedroom and returns to the fireplace. He adds two more logs, stokes it back into a roaring flame and settles onto the warm fabric of the couch.

He can hear Jesse whistling and the hiss of meat in a pan. 

Hanzo opens his book to the marked page and loses himself.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Jesse checks on Hanzo every so often, in between stirring the pot and getting the spices just right. The elder man never moves from his spot on the couch, fire a halo of light around him as he sits hunched over a book.

Sure, he’s seen Hanzo relaxed back home. The entire team had nights where the TV would be on and a few would hold conversations or play games. Hanzo always had a book or spent the evening attempting to be Hana at her own game. (Rarely winning.)

This is a different kind of relaxed though. Gone is the tense posture of his shoulders, the stiffness of his spine that always meant he was ready for an attack.

It’s just the two of them here and Jesse can see every taut line of Hanzo’s body relax with every passing hour.

By late evening, the snow is practically a howling storm outside the kitchen window and it’s the perfect weather for a chili. Jesse pours them each a helping in a bowl, breaks open the crackers and a bottle of whiskey from the stash above the fridge. (Morrison’s no doubt. The man had refined tastes, Jesse’ll give him that.)

Hanzo sets his book aside when Jesse steps around the couch and extends the bowl for him to take.

He watches the dragon sniff the chili, eyes closed and face flush from the warmth of the fire.

Jesse takes a seat and doles out the spoons, crackers, and then sets his bowl on the coffee table so he can return to the kitchen and get glasses.

He pours the whiskey over ice and takes a neat sip, watching over the rim as Hanzo manages his first bite of chili. 

A sigh melts from deep in Hanzo’s chest and Jesse’s heart soars.

“Good?” He inquires.

Hanzo nods, dipping his spoon back into the bowl for another bite, “It is exquisite.”

Jesse beams and turns to his own bowl. 

They eat in relative silence, the fire crackles and snaps embers across the hearth. The cabin smells of the spices he used and burning wood.

It’s the most at home Jesse’s felt in a long while.

He sets his empty bowl on the coffee table and refills his glass. The couch is heaven on his back as he leans into it, arm settled across the back. 

Hanzo sinks into it as well, the back of his neck touching Jesse’s arm. He polishes off what is left of his own chili and turns his gaze to Jesse.

“I will cook tomorrow evening.” He offers.

“Good idea.” Jesse grins, “Was kinda hoping we had the fixins’ for a good hot pot. Genji says yer a fabulous cook.”

Hanzo chuckles, low and deep, “He has not had my cooking since we were teenagers.”

“You’ll have to assign yerself to a night at the watchpoint someday.” Jesse trails his fingers over the back of Hanzo’s neck, playing with the loose strands, “Get those skills whipped back into shape.”

“Mmm.” Hanzo nods, “I will speak with Lena when we return.”

Jesse is content to stare at Hanzo all night, but that’s not why he brought them out here. He continues to stroke at Hanzo’s skin, loving the contrast of his hair and the pale curve of his neckline. 

“You have a question in your eyes.” Hanzo murmurs, leaning forward to set his bowl beside Jesse’s on the table.

Jesse swallows thickly, “Genji says we’ve been dating for months.”

Hanzo’s gaze is thoughtful, “It would be a fair assumption for the rest of the team. We are ‘going at it like rabbits’ quite often.”

Jesse wheezes out a laugh, “Yea, but we don’t do the other stuff.”

“Other stuff.” Hanzo mutters, “As in?”

“You know.” Jesse waves his free hand in a circle, “Cuddling, sleeping in the same bed-.”

“All the things you want to do this weekend.” Hanzo finishes, eyes roaming towards the fireplace, “Jesse, I have not been intimate with anyone in a very long time.” The admission is soft, guarded. 

Jesse wants to keep Hanzo from retreating inside himself, so he twirls a strand of hair around his finger, reaches up to untie the string holding the rest of it up.

Hanzo sighs, eyes fluttering closed when Jesse sinks his hand into the thick of it.

“M’not askin’ you to be sugar and rainbows with me all the time, Han.” Jesse murmurs, thumbing behind Hanzo’s ear, “Just want to know where we stand. I don’t want the wham-bam-thank-you-sir sex all the time.” He scoots closer, stomach quivering with anticipation, “I want to wake up and see you beside me. I want to touch you like this, even when people are lookin’.”

Hanzo wrinkles his nose, “The pleasure I receive from you touching my hair is  _ indecent _ , Jesse.”

Jesse snorts, leaning forward to nose along the greying temples, “I bet I could make you come with this alone.”

Hanzo groans, body shuddering at the idea.

Jesse grins and presses a kiss to Hanzo’s temple, digging the tips of his fingers into his scalp. He sticks his foot out and shoves the table to the left, it drags up some of the faux skin rug, but he straightens it out with the same foot, eyes glued to the changing pleasure across Hanzo’s features.

He takes his time laying Hanzo out on the fur. They’re not as young as they used to be and Jesse’s knees creak almost as much as Jack’s do these days.

Hanzo’s brown eyes open when Jesse spreads a hand over the center of his chest.

“I thought you wanted to talk about-.” Jesse silences him with a kiss.

His arousal spikes like the flames above them. He drags gun-worn hands over whatever parts of Hanzo he can reach. Hanzo arches under him, hair a wild mess beneath his head and fingers curling into the rug as Jesse settles between his legs.

He  _ needs _ to take his time, be gentle, be patient. 

But all he  _ wants _ now is to hear Hanzo moan again. Louder, without a hand to muffle what Jesse  _ knows _ will be his name on repeat.

So he pulls Hanzo’s pants from his legs, worships the strong muscles that allow him his ability to run, jump, and climb. He strokes the twitching length of Hanzo’s cock through his underwear, relishing the chest-deep groan he receives the second he touches it.

His own cock begs for attention, but it’s at the back of his mind right now. He wants Hanzo  _ liquid _ beneath him first.

“Don’t be silent on my account, darlin’.” Jesse mouths at Hanzo’s inner thigh, grinning when the muscle twitches under his lips, “Wanna hear everything you’ve been holdin’ back.”

“Do you never shut up?” Hanzo’s voice is strained, helpless.

Jesse glances up across that heaving chest and finds dark eyes watching him, narrowed, fully dilated with lust. He sinks his teeth into the skin and Hanzo howls, head thrown back and legs flexing hard around whatever part of Jesse they can.

Hanzo’s underwear goes next. Jesse tosses it over the back of the couch, mouth watering at the sight of a long, pale pink cock. He nuzzles the juncture between groin and inner thigh, mouthing along the skin in its wake.

Hanzo squirms, fingers tangling in Jesse’s wild mane of hair. He pants out Jesse’s name, strong legs squeezing, body tight.

Jesse teases his lips along the length of his cock, sucks at the tip and sends Hanzo shouting to the ceiling.

“The  _ mouth _ on you.” Hanzo hisses, tightening his fist in Jesse’s hair, “I would have you there forever if I could.” 

Jesse moans around a throatful of cock, his metal and flesh hands spreading Hanzo’s thighs wider. He digs around in his pockets for lube, finds a packet in the pocket where he keeps his wallet.

He sucks almost leisurely at Hanzo’s dick, twirling his tongue around the tip and stroking lube-slick fingers over a puckered entrance. He stretches Hanzo out low and slow, fingers searching and mouth distracting him from the worst of it.

Jesse eventually finds what he’s looking for and Hanzo’s breath hitches, ass flaring around the warmth of his fingers.

Jesse pulls off of his cock long enough to grin, “You like my mouth, doll.” He tongues the slit, meeting Hanzo’s eyes again, “But you  _ love _ my cock.”

Hanzo’s face twists, “Arrogance.” He yanks at the hair in his grip, “Get inside me, now.”

Jesse hastens to oblige, fumbling with the buttons on his jeans. Hanzo runs his strong, gorgeous hands over Jesse’s chest. Helps him get rid of the shirt and watches those dark eyes take in every inch of his hairy chest. Hanzo bites into his bottom lip, spreads his legs just a little bit wider.

Jesse sinks inside with an anguished moan. Hanzo mirrors it, throat exposed in a perfect arch for Jesse’s mouth. He takes advantage of it with a growl, shoving his hips forward and setting his nerve endings on fire.

Hanzo’s hands scramble to hold on to his arms, fingers tight and bruising. Each thrust breaks a shout from his lips, every twist of Jesse’s hips sends him keening.

Jesse sinks down to his forearms, bites down into Hanzo’s shoulder, eyes clenched shut against the pleasure searing through his veins. Hanzo is whispering garbled versions of his name in Jesse’s ear, arms curling around his back to dig nails into the dip of his spine.

“Feel perfect for me, Han.” Jesse licks a streak up to Hanzo’s ear, pants, moans as Hanzo tightens around him, “It’s like you were made for my cock.”

Hanzo growls something in his native tongue, raking his nails down Jesse’s back and gripping his ass.

Jesse takes it as a ‘go faster’, so he does just that.

He bites at Hanzo’s neck and pistons his hips and can feel Hanzo’s leaking cock between them. It’s sticky and messy and Hanzo’s vocals grow with every passing moment.

Jesse can feel the end curling low in his belly, but he’s waiting for Hanzo to tumble over first. Wants to hear his name falling from the lips, no holding back for the sake of decency, no palms or arms or cloth to hold him back.

Jesse reaches between them, wraps a fist around Hanzo’s dick, “Come on, doll. Come for me.” His hips slap hard against Hanzo’s ass, mouth hot and wet at his neck, “Want to drag you to our bed. Eat you out. Make you  _ weak _ for me.” Hanzo whines, high in his throat, hands bruising Jesse’s sides, legs tight around his waist, “Want to wake up next to you for the rest of our lives.”

Jesse’s name is a strangled, wet mess as it bursts from Hanzo’s throat. His body goes tense, dick kicking violently in Jesse’s hand.

Jesse shivers, biting down into his lip as he follows Hanzo over that sharp edge. It tingles and burns and makes him dizzy from the heat and the whiskey.

Hanzo shakes in the aftermath, hands unsteady as he paws at Jesse’s sweaty back. Jesse takes his mouth in a kiss, but it’s limp and wounded in all the right ways.

“Take me to bed, cowboy.” Hanzo’s voice is hoarse, beautiful.

“It’d be my pleasure.” Jesse smiles.

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Hanzo wakes gradually, eyes heavy and body even more so. He can feel the warmth at his side, a hairy leg nestled between his, a sticky body pressed to his chest. He gets his eyes open enough to spot Jesse snoring into the crook of his shoulder and arm. His prosthetic is hooked around Hanzo’s belly, fingers curled under his back on the other side.

Hanzo swallows back his flight response.

His chest is full of an emotion he can not name yet. Not this soon.

He settles his head back into the pillow, gliding his fingers along the dip of Jesse’s back. The room is pleasantly warm, but smells of their activities from the night before. Coffee lingers in the air as well and Hanzo wonders if Jesse set it to automatically drip at a certain time.

“You know,” Jesse mumbles into the skin of his pec, “We gotta actually start talking about our feelings instead of fucking them into one another?”

Hanzo can feel a smile forming, “You are the one who started it.”

Jesse snorts, “If you didn’t get so damn riled when I put my hands in yer hair we wouldn’t be here.”

“Oh.” Hanzo tries lightly, “You mean this is not where you intended our evening to end? In bed at dawn after a few satisfying go rounds?”

He can feel Jesse’s frown forming, “Alright. You got me there. I still wanted sex.”

Hanzo releases a heavy sigh, “We are quite good at it.”

“Mmm.” Jesse practically purrs and the dick pressed to Hanzo’s thigh stirs to life with a twitch, “That we are.”

“But-.” Hanzo pinches the upper part of his ass, “We must talk now.”

“Agreed.” Jesse lifts up to his elbow, pets Hanzo’s side with the metal of his other hand, “Let's talk about our feelings. Go.”

Hanzo sends him an exasperated look, “My feelings for your are simple. I enjoy your personality, your body, your mind.” He slides his hand up Jesse’s back, “To me, you are you and I enjoy that.”

“But all we really enjoy is sex.” Jesse sighs, “I don’t want every serious conversation we have to turn into rabbit time.”

Hanzo’s heart shivers as he watches Jesse’s eyes lower, fingers playing with the tattoo along Hanzo’s arm and chest. It is a vulnerable habit, even Hanzo can understand it. They have been circling one another for a long while. Neither one quite sure how to jump forward and demand attention outside of frevert touches and quick one-offs.

But here Jesse is, wanting it. Needing it. Stealing the two of them away to focus on it.

“Why don’t you want to be with me?” Jesse asks quietly, lifting his gaze back Hanzo’s, “Cuz I can’t do just sex with you anymore. I’m too far past that.”

Hanzo curls a hand behind Jesse’s head, “You have such a soft heart, Jesse. I do not wish to bruise it.”

“I’m willin’ to take that chance.” Jesse insists.

Hanzo laughs softly, “That does not surprise me.”

Jesse manages a weak grin, “I’m a masochist at heart, doll.”

Hanzo studies him for a few seconds longer. Jesse returns to tracing the tattoo, body pressed tight along Hanzo’s and toes stroking the inner part of his calf.

The entire sensation is alarming. This is something he could have every day. Not only here, in the seclusion of a cabin hundreds of miles from home. He could have Jesse like this everyday for  _ years _ . For decades.

He has been searching for peace and redemption for so long. Genji has given him his redemption, his forgiveness, his brotherhood back. 

Perhaps Jesse is his peace.

“Jesse.” He murmurs.

Jesse’s eyes flick back up, a question in them.

Hanzo strokes the back of his neck, feels that big body shudder and watches brown eyes flutter closed.

“I cannot promise forever.” He squeezes once.

“Not askin’ for forever, just askin’ for you.” Jesse replies, cupping the side of Hanzo’s face and dropping down to give him a firm, sure kiss.

Hanzo melts into the mattress, the kiss, Jesse’s scent.

When Jesse parts and Hanzo opens his eyes once more, there is a renewal in his chest, “I believe one of your terms after waking up together was a shower.”

Jesse’s laughter is deep as he presses their foreheads together.

  
  


0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

They return to the watchpoint late sunday evening. The ride was long and exhausting, but Jesse has never been so relaxed in his life. Hanzo helps him unload their bags and Mei meets them at the door for her keys. 

Jesse’s stomach is grumbling by the time they reach his bedroom. 

Hanzo lets loose a sigh as he deposits their bags on Jesse’s bed, “Would you like me to make dinner?”

Jesse blinks, “I was just gonna scrounge around in the fridge -.”

Hanzo waves a hand, “Nonsense. You cooked for us all weekend.” He curls his fingers in the front of Jesse’s shirt, “I believe you expressed interest in my hotpot.”

“I ain’t going to say no to that.” Jesse grins, “Lets just hope we got all the right supplies in the kitchen.”

They make their way down to the kitchen side by side. It’s empty and the lights are all turned off at this time of night, so Jesse flips the switches while Hanzo heads for the fridge. He pulls out various items, digs around for a large pot, and sets the table with plates while the water boils.

Jesse takes a seat at the set table and watches with a smile and chin in his hand as Hanzo works easily around the kitchen. He chops up veggies and meats, makes a few questionable sauces with whatever is available in the fridge. It’s a mighty fine process and Jesse takes a few mental notes in case he ever wants to do this as an anniversary date.

A little less than an hour later, the table is set for hot pot.

Jesse’s mouth waters and his stomach growls as Hanzo points out what to do and how to combine the perfect meats and veggies.

“This is superb.” Jesse leans back later, stomach full and brain fuzzy from the sake Hanzo broke out half-way through.

Hanzo’s chuckle is low, “I guess Genji was right.”

“I heard my name.” Genji sweeps through the doorway, nose in the air, “Is that -.” 

Jesse waves dramatically over the table, “Hanzo made hot pot.”

Genji gasps and pulls a chair from another table across the floor to join them at theirs.

“Genji.” Hanzo admonishes as he takes a seat.

Genji squints, “Is this a date thing?” He looks over at Jesse, “Did you two sort out your issues?”

“I wouldn’t call them  _ issues _ .” Hanzo mutters into his bowl.

Genji breaks his chopsticks open and points them at Hanzo, “You have all the emotional range of a rock.”

“He is very stubborn.” Jesse agrees.

Genji snorts and shovels a spoonful out of the pot, “I think you’re both tied for that one.” He picks around for the good stuff first, chews thoughtfully, “But I am glad ya’ll worked it out. We were all tired of not knowing how to address the two of you together.”

Jesse frowns, “By our names?”

“No, I mean -.” Genji swallows, “Are you a couple? Are you like Morrison and Reyes where your screwing when you think no one thinks you are? Are you gonna walk down the aisle?”

“Marriage is ill-advised during a war, Genji.” Hanzo’s eyebrows furrow.

Jesse purses his lips, “Morrison and Reyes are enemies, aren't they?”

Genji snorts, “Sex is sex is sex, McCree.”

“You are a gossip.” Hanzo hisses.

“I always have been.” Genji shrugs, “That’s not new.”

“Gossip leads you down a road with too many lies and not enough truths.” Jesse glances away from his empty bowl to watch Zenyatta glide into the kitchen.

Genji drops his head back, mouth full of veggies as the omnic cups the side of his face and presses the smooth line of his cheek to Genji’s, “Dearest.”

“Thought you’d have drifted off.” Genji returns to his meal.

“You were not in bed when I returned from meditation.” Zenyatta scolds gently, “I figured you found your way here.”

“You figured correctly.” Jesse puts his elbows on the table, “If we aren't careful, the smell will bring the whole watchpoint in.”

Hanzo peers into the pot, “It will be first come first serve. I did not make that much.”

Zenyatta pulls up his own chair and settles beside Genji, who continues to stuff his face. Jesse just shakes his head and pushes his cup across the table so Hanzo can refill it with sake. He does so with a smile in Jesse’s direction. 

“Did you come to an arrangement?” Zenyatta inquires, hands folded on the table.

Jesse pulls a face, “Does everyone know where we went?” He scowls at Genji, “I  _ told _ you to tell everyone it was a mission.”

Genji rolls his eyes, “No one here is that stupid.”

“Dearest.” Zenyatta whispers, “Privacy is important.”

“That it is.” Hanzo scowls at his younger brother, “However, they are our friends and I suppose they were concerned about our habits.”

“In a sense.” Zenyatta agrees.

Jesse sends a sigh to the ceiling, “Then yes, we came to an arrangement.” 

“That is good.” He can’t tell if Zenyatta is smiling, but it sounds that way from the tone of his voice, so Jesse grins in response.

Zenyatta and Genji break away into a different conversation, something about a new meditation technique Mei suggested. Jesse reaches out across the table with his flesh hand and Hanzo takes it within his own without hesitation.

“Thanks for dinner, sugar.” He mutters.

Hanzo squeezes his hand, “Thank you for - opening my eyes. This weekend has been the most enjoyable vacation I have had in many years.”

Jesse chuckles, “We’ll have to do it again someday.”

“I look forward to it.”

“So.” Genji jumps in, “How was living like lumberjacks for a few days?”

Jesse laughs at Hanzo’s twisted look of horror. The brothers argue over the tree industry and how snow is not an acceptable time of year to harvest wood. Zenyatta watches patiently, one of Genji’s hands entwined with his own.

Jesse props his chin up, takes a sip of his drink, and enjoys the feeling of love and family. 

  
  
  


End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
